


Pillow

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: " '…Seb?' Kimi asked quietly. He got no answer. Kimi sighed,  realising his teammate had just fallen asleep on him."Or, the one in which Sebastian falls asleep cuddled into Kimi





	Pillow

Kimi looked up as the door to his motorhome opened, Sebastian walked in with a grin and a small nod. Kimi gave a small smile in return, before looking down at the data sheets again. He honestly wasn’t surprised anymore at Seb coming in unannounced, it had become an almost daily occurrence during the testing days. 

As was usual with the testing, there was a lot of waiting involved, and Sebastian seemed to get bored easily on those days. Seb sat down on the small couch next to Kimi, his leg pressing into the Finn’s. Kimi just ignored him as he frowned at an inconsistency in the data, trying to understand how he could make sure that didn’t happen again. 

Seb’s leg nudged against his again, but Kimi still didn’t look at him, although a small smile tugged at his lips.

“I’m trying to concentrate, Seb.” Kimi said, raising his eyebrow in amusement as Sebastian sighed dramatically.

“I’m bored, Kimi.” He whined, hardly containing his giggles. Kimi rolled his eyes.

“Be bored somewhere else.” He answered. Sebastian pouted, scooting closer to Kimi on the couch to look at the papers he was holding, their shoulders now pressed together as well.

“Seb?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you please move?” he asked, a small smile tugging at his lips at Seb’s fake innocent expression. 

“No, I’m comfy like this.” Seb answered, grinning proudly. Kimi huffed but didn’t say anything in return, allowing Sebastian to stay next to him. They stayed quiet until Kimi got uncomfortable from sitting in the same position for a long time, although he secretly liked how close Sebastian was. 

He just wanted to move away when Seb sighed contently, his head falling onto Kimi’s shoulder.

“…Seb?” Kimi asked quietly. He got no answer. Kimi sighed, realising his teammate had just fallen asleep on him. 

“Sebby?” he tried again, reaching out to move his fingers through Seb’s hair to try and wake him up. Seb muttered something in his sleep but only snuggled closer, not waking up. Seb’s head was starting to slide of his shoulder and Kimi instinctively wrapped an arm around Seb’s shoulders to steady him. 

Kimi hesitated for a moment, before carefully manoeuvring himself so he was turned more towards Seb, his back leaning against the armrest. Sebastian muttered something, his nose crinkling in discomfort at being moved. Kimi pulled him closer until Seb was leaning against his chest, which was a far more comfortable position for both of them. Sebastian snuggled into him, an arm slung over Kimi’s chest.

Kimi got back to the data, only smiling slightly when his teammate started to snore lightly. He continued to read through the data again, his fingers absentmindedly carding through Sebastian’s hair.

~~

Sebastian woke feeling content, stretching before pressing his face into the comfy pillow beneath him. He tensed when said pillow started to chuckle and lifted his head.

“Evening.” Kimi said with an amused twinkle in his eyes. Sebastian felt his face heat up with a dark blush and he smiled sheepishly.

“I fell asleep?” he asked. Kimi nodded, raising his eyebrow when Sebastian didn’t move away. 

“You snored.” Kimi added, making Sebastian groan in humiliation as he finally sat up, scooting away from Kimi as far as the couch allowed.

“I’m sorry.” Seb said, awkwardly clearing his throat. Kimi smiled and shrugged.

“Don’t be, you’re quite cute when you sleep. A lot more quiet as well.” Kimi told him. Sebastian glared at him, but smiled slightly at Kimi’s amused expression. Sebastian stretched his arms out above his head with a content expression. 

Kimi looked on intently, making Sebastian blush.

“What?” he asked. Kimi shrugged and didn’t answer. Both men stayed quiet for a moment. Sebastian yawned again.

“I was quite comfy you know…” Sebastian awkwardly said. Kimi actually grinned at that.

“I’m not stopping you.” He said with a sly smile. Sebastian blinked in confusion, but then Kimi held his arm out for him. Sebastian blushed but moved closer again, carefully laying down. Kimi hummed, wrapping his arm around Sebastian to keep him in place. He placed the papers he had still been holding on the ground, using his free hand to gently massage Seb’s scalp, who sighed happily, pressing his face against Kimi’s neck. 

“You’re a good pillow Kimi.” Seb mumbled. Kimi chuckled. He carefully tilted Seb’s chin up for a moment, pressing a soft kiss against his lips. Seb smiled, his eyes already fluttering closed again. Kimi smiled softly.

“Sleep well Sebby.”


End file.
